User talk:J Andres/Archive1
October Massacre 200 nations versus 12? Thats not counting alliances other than nordreich that were involved, thats a massacre, there was no war, just a trouncing by imperialists. With the addition of NADC and TTF the only more appropriate word would be genocide, as that targeted our peacefully jewish nations particuarly harshly. The openly jewish nation who had never attacked anyong,George Sears lost all but 20 infra, the nation Reich Zealand continued attacking George Sears nation for more that 48 hours after the official announcement by the SoL that they had dissolved, and Nordreich's official declaration of Peace, George Sears was also attacked thoughout the entire ceasefire with no break. God knows how many people were against the Poor SoL. Who was by no means a rogue alliance, they had one guy that was truly rogue and thats it. Another guy labeled himself SoL but was never officially accpeted. Nordreich simply carried out some outrageous expansionist campaign. I found out they have been targeting small alliances for months! Most of them were disbanded without any official announcemnets. A jewish alliance was totally destroyed by Nordreich. They also came to the aid of "The 4th Reich" a nation whos ruler is labeled "racially aware" and his description is constantly changing but it almost always anti-semitic and anti-leftist ::See the October Massacre Talk Page for most of this discussion :::I have added the opposite point of view into the article. J Andres 19:30, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Adminship Hello i see that you are working a lot on this Wikia i will add something to it more or less like semi-admins. That would be you User:Stefanmg and me. Then we should work as fictional admins on this wikia until we get status of real admin. Do you agree Stefan said yes. Whisperer 17:48, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Sure. J Andres 17:50, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Why did you that to honor user template? I am still working on ti and i just lost everything. Well seems i'll have to do it once more. Whisperer 18:11, 4 November 2006 (UTC). :::Thought you were through. I am done with what I was doing. You always could revert. J Andres 18:13, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Well just frame it and in the box delete there is probably one more then needed and its ok and add this to your user page its OK. It looks like profesional job to my amater templates. Whisperer 18:16, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::::: I like the idea of the Wiki Guardian :) Whisperer 20:17, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::::: Well this user aido wanted to become wikia guardian. We should give him chance and leave him to edit few more days and as a reward he should become wiki guardian. Do you agree? Whisperer 09:25, 9 November 2006 (UTC) It figures, once I SoL agrees on the page NoR goes in and screws with it. Nordreich Sir, did you actually read the edit that was made? The first paragraph alot of first person speech. Followed by refutations of the original data. Whoever edited that is obviously not aware that debate for changes in an article belongs in the talk page. Aren't you some kind of admin? I thought you would know the rules for the wiki. ::I am not an official admin. I am one of three self appointed admins, "Guardians" so to speak. The reason I undid you edit is you page blanked the charter and other things that belong on the page, instead of just that paragraph. I do believe that paragraph should go. J Andres 19:26, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Nordreich editions I am a leader of Nordreich and have not exactly followed all the complications involved with our wiki page. I find it somewhat annoying that our own approved version of the wiki continually gets replaced by a slanderous one written by some who stand ideologically opposed to us. I think it's vandalism. I request that my revised version be allowed to stay in place without being reverted. It would be appreciated. :Greetings Nordreich Member! Thank you for taking this to a talk page before just editing. First off, edit the bottom section of your article the way you want. SoL has no problems with that section and it needs some cleaning. Then in a separate edit fix the first section and we will have to come up with a new consensus. J Andres 11:13, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Admin status Congratulation on your new status. Well we should be able to control those vandals they are already blocked. Whisperer 19:26, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :Thank you and congratulations as well. J Andres 19:31, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Expansion v. Stub Hello Andres do you agree with action of aido to redirect expansion template to the stub template, as far as i am informed both of them exist on wikipedia and are used in different situations. What is your oppinion. Whisperer 13:22, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :Stub is more for an extremly short article whereas expansion is for longer ones. stubs also have subcategories. J Andres 18:22, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :: Well, OK i understand that and i agree my logict behind was the same as yours. That's why i protected it so it wont be redirected anymore to the stub. I think also that we need both of them. Whisperer 10:50, 13 November 2006 (UTC) You should apply for bureaucratship I think you should apply to be a bureaucrat. I would vote for you, you are an extremely important member here. Aido2002 03:32, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Cybernations:Protection I'd like to hear your thoughts on this proposed policy, thanks. Mason11987 18:58, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :I like the policy. If this is also meant to ask me what my beliefs about /b/ vs \b\, I do support Aido's decision about temporarily semi-protecting. J Andres 19:23, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::It is also meant to ask you your thoughts about it, since the policy (as it was copied here, and as it is at wikipedia) makes something like that (unwarranted protection without discussion) a thing that's frowned upon. Mason11987 19:51, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::It has been reverted back quite a few times and Aido did talk about it on its talk page. J Andres 19:57, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Bureaucrat Congratulations, you are now a bureaucrat. Enjoy your new powers, use them wisely. Aido2002 20:10, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Whoa... Why are bannings on the wiki having anything to do with natinos getting attacked in CN? You unbanned him because that was your agreement for him to top attacking you? If people vandalize the wiki, then they are banned, and we shouldn't have to allow vandalism for fear of getting attacked in CN and reading your Wars by J Andres page it seems like that's what happened. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 20:31, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I unbanned him because policy stated he should have got 1 day of banning, but I hadn't read the policy at that point. I told him that I would remove the ban (because he already served the sentence he deserved) if he ceased attacks. J Andres 20:33, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::If he was supposed to get 1 day, he should have been unblocked regardless of CN, if he was supposed to get more then 1 day he shouldn't have been unblocked, regardless of CN. It now seems like you were threatening to hold a ban longer then it should have been because he attacked you in CN which seems like you are using your powers here to have power in CN and that doesn't seem right to me. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 20:39, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::Taking a matter from thw wiki into the actual game isn't right either. He ended up getting banned for having multiple accounts. He was in the wrong for bringing that issue into the game instead of discussing it on the talk page. Just for doing something like that, he probably should have recieved more days. In fact we should have something in the policy for that. "Bringing Wiki issues into the game without discussion." J Andres 20:53, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Two wrongs don't make a right ;). I get what you're saying though, either way. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 21:35, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Your TE Nation You said on the Pump that you wrote an article on your TE nation. Put it on the category Category:Cyber Nations Tournament Edition, I am going to work on subcats in that cat (If you can...I hope so) This way, we can seperate all the TE artilce in one cat, making it easy to keep them apart, and find a TE article. Aido2002 23:11, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :I will make an article, but haven't gotten around to it yet. J Andres 03:35, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Reply I know what you mean by you r United Cyber Nations example, but just for the record, the person that vandalized that article did so in retaliation for being thrown out of the UCN. Aido2002((talk)) Did'nt i just Aido2002. But look what happened to your nation in the end. The moment your Coup d etat was uncovered and you were blocked from the forums was the moment your plan went wrong. Then when you were attacked by me and my freinds you ran to admin shouting "multis", but even Admin saw through your lies and told you to run off. The tyranny of Adaland shall never return. President Alex 17:20, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Image Where is the logo? Aido2002((talk)) 19:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :What logo? J Andres 20:26, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Now I got you. It is on the side of the tank. J Andres 20:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Great texts Check out the Great Texts discussion page please. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 15:02, 9 January 2007 (UTC) request for adminship Please do me a favor and vote on my adminship request. I'm not asking for support; I'm just letting you know that its there for you to vote on. Thanks -- Alphacow 18:37, 24 January 2007 (UTC) vandalism What do you guys usually do when you see a page like this? Now that I have admin privs, I want to make sure I take the correct steps. Let me know. Thanks -- Alphacow talk 03:25, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Scraping "did you know" :See here -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 15:27, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for blocking Uhduhsayursorry. I reverted all articles that he defaced. User:WarthenMan *If Ambooo is ban from the site, how is he still able to edit his discussion page. User:WarthenMan Aido2002 removed? As Aido2002 no longer has a nation on Cybernations, i was wondering whether he had been removed from the bureacrat position on this site? President Alex 09:30 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Just because he doesn't have a nation doesn't mean he can't be an admin. Aido is still useful. J Andres 11:55, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Damn! I cant stand Aido2002! ok understood. GUARD Template Thanks. I am glad my idea turned out so well. I created a few other templates before that for my alliance and after that I thought of the idea of making a GUARD one. I am glad at least somebody likes it. --Lol pie 03:24, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :lol yeah, Thanks!, I have thinking about making one for a couple of days now but I have been lazy and I just decided to finally do it a little bit ago. Lol pie 17:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) vandalism warnings Howdy J Andres - I've been thinking about how to implement the warning system, and here's what I came up with. Every time a user is warned, we should create a page under their username to show it. For example, let's say that fictional user user:bob the vandal does something to earn him his first warn. We would first warn him on his talk page, and then we would go to user:bob the vandal/VANDAL COUNT and write "first warning - did some vandalism - Alphacow talk 22:22, 7 August 2007 (UTC)". (Click on the link to see an example of what I'm talking about.) After we saved the page, we would then protect it, "sysops only". This way, (1) all admins have an easy way of seeing how many times a user has vandalised - just visit their VANDAL_COUNT user subpage - and (2) the user can't remove it. What do you think? Oh, and by the way, I added some css so that the stuff between the "del" tags on the vandal report page is dimmed... the page was too loud to me. If you don't like it, feel free to revert it or let me know... I did it on a whim and would be just fine with reverting it if you don't like it. Have a good one - Alphacow talk 22:45, 7 August 2007 (UTC) great text votes I got your note. I won't be able to do a thorough look-through of those articles until saturday night, earliest, maybe sunday night. However, I will try to do it before monday. -- Alphacow talk 14:39, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with.Ausir 02:39, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Sure. Consider it done J Andres 13:10, 27 August 2007 (UTC) great articles I finally got a chance to look through them, and left my comments there. You can award the medals when you get a chance... I probably won't have time. Also, just FYI, the semester starts again today, so I'll hopefully be busy with both schoolwork and research (PhD in bioengineering... they keep be busy). I'll try to check in often but no promises. Have a good one - Alphacow talk 03:03, 28 August 2007 (UTC) admin Sure I am somewhat interested in becoming one. So I guess that means you can start a vote or whatever you have to do for it. Lol pie 20:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok thanks! :D Lol pie 22:50, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Community portal... Hey, Shall I replace the current cp with this... http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wouser/community_portal and the talk page with this... http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wouser/community_portal/bar I will hear from you. --Wouser 22:18, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Hey Lol pie thought i shoudld ask you what your thoughts were on my post - http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Cyber_Nations_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship Rishnokof 07:43, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Request for comment Greetings. If you don't mind I'd like to request your thoughts on my submission for Nordreich to be considered a "great article". ♦ Vinzent Zeppelin (talk) 18:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Reminder Well its been a month and you requested I remind you about the adminship request, I beleive I have been active and contributing regularly. And am looking forward to you're decision. Rishnokof 06:41, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Nordreich Why was Nordreich made a great article? I cannot find any vote or consensus. Request for adminship Just want to let you know that I have applied for adminship here. Any feedback would be appreciated. General Mazur 01:08, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Status I have nominated Großgermania for Featured Article Status here. Please take a look at it. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Thanks Thanks for your correction on my userpage, I just copy-pasted the content from another wiki and didn't notice the mistake. I'd also like to thank you for your support of my application for adminship, I assure you I'll use it well :) ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) RE:Infobox Officeholder Great minds think alike... I noticed you'd added 'Royal House' (thanks for that, by the way), and went to update my pages to accomodate it. I noticed I'd been left a message, but ignored it until after I was done, at which point I wondered why 'Born' wasn't bolded, and then went a bolded it. I then saw your message :P Anyway, it's taken care of. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :No problem ;) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Nation Templates Heh, getting the navbox for those templates up took me several hours of painstaking work... generally, I just import anything from Wikipedia that I think might be useful. As for the infoboxes, using them is simple enough, it's getting them to do what you want before you use them that's the difficult part ;) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Thanks Thanks for making that officeholder box. It's really quite great! MTTezla (talk • ) 20:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The Last Remnants Hello. My name is RushSykes. I am a triumvir of The Last Remnants. I come here with a simple question. Why do certain administrators of this Wiki continually change the acronym of our alliance from TLR to tLR. It seems to me that it is not the place of this group to determine what we are known by. We ARE TLR. Not tLR. If the point of these pages is to accurately, and factually represent to the CN community, who certain alliances are, then it is blatant misinformation for administrators of this Wiki to continue to changing our acronym to tLR, and to be banning those of us who simply change it back. :It seems that the issue is currently taken care of? I quickly looked at the page and everything seems to be in all caps. Correct me if I'm wrong. :) J Andres (talk • ) 15:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC)